Liberté, me voici!
by MiuStein
Summary: Il n'avait qu'une envie, s'envoler loin de ce monde, loin de cette famille. Mais dans cette maison, tout l'en empêcher. Il ne lui faudrait qu'une chose pour pouvoir le pousser à battre des ailes pour la première fois de sa vie.


Ceci est ma première fanfiction donc j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. J'accepte tout remarque, sur la qualité, et l'orthographe bien sur car je ne suis pas très doué ^^"

Sinon, bien sur, tout les personnages appartienne à J.K Rowling.

Bonne lecture.

Miustein

* * *

Il s'ennuyait. Assit sur son lit, si l'on pouvais le nommer comme cela, il essayait de s'imaginer autre part, loin de cette maison et loin d'Eux.

Cependant, comme tout les jours depuis maintenant 13 ans, cela ne marchait pas du tout. En effet, le boucan qui régnait en dehors de cette chambre l'en empêcher, en partie.

Poussant un soupir, il ouvrit donc ses yeux. D'un vert émeraude pailleté de doré, ils étaient tout simplement magnifiques, hypnotisant. Il n'y avait que ces étincelles de liberté et de malice qui manquaient fortement au fond d'eux.

Le lit grinçât, montrant sa vieillesse, mais qui était cependant parfaitement dans les tons de la chambre froide et vide étaient les mots qui pouvaient le mieux la définir.

Les murs, anciennement peint d'un gris étaient en grande partie écaillés en de larges parties. Le blanc et le gris de confondaient avec perfection de tel manière que les couleurs étaient indistinctes.

Une étagère branlante, quasiment vide, servait pour toute décoration à la pièce ainsi qu'un vieux bureau rempli de papiers divers. Trois meubles, pourris, laids et ridicules meublaient donc la chambre du jeune garçon.

Depuis maintenant 14 ans, il vivait dans cette pièce et y passait le plus claire de son temps quand il ne devait pas s'occuper des affaires de sa famille.

De temps en temps, quand il faisait trop chaud, le jeune homme se rendait au parc voisin sans qu'Ils ne s'en soucient vraiment. Le plus loin il était, mieux Ils se portaient.

Là-bas, il arrivait à se sentir libre, assit sur une balançoire. Une envie de voler loin de ce pays le prenait plus fort que tout.

Mais généralement, son cousin arrivait avec sa bande et commençait à l'embêter. Les mesquineries arrivaient de toutes parts.

Une routine s'était installée depuis sont plus jeune âge.

Des coups tombaient sans qu'il ne cherche vraiment à réagir car il savait que cela ne servait strictement à rien.

Ses oncles ne diraient rien, tout comme ses voisins qui le croyait jeune délinquant, étudiant dans une école spécialisée pour les gens « comme » lui.

Ils n'avaient pas tout à fait tord pour l'école, alors comment pouvait-il les blâmer de penser ça de lui ? Et puis, il n'avait tout simplement pas le droit à la pitié.

Dans deux semaines, il irait à Saint Brutus et pourrait enfin avoir un peu de temps d'échappement entre deux matages des profs et des élèves plus ou moins vieux qui s'y risquaient encore après tant d'années.

Mais la bibliothèque, antre merveilleux, et la cuisine lui permettaient de le faire tenir durant toute l'année scolaire. Les livres lui permettaient d'oublier tout durant quelques instants de pur bonheur.

Apprendre lui était devenue quelque chose de vitale depuis le premier jour passée dans cet enfer gris.

L'odeur qui s'échapper de ces lieux le faisait rêver, imaginer un monde meilleurs et, contrairement aux moment dans la maison de sa « famille », il y arrivait. Son oncle et sa tante qui l'avaient inscrit ici pour le punir d'être un anormal, lui avaient enfin de compte, et sans le savoir, fait le plus beau cadeau.

Mais, il ne devait pas le montrer, ni le dire aux autres. D'après son oncle un monstre comme lui n'avais pas le droit au bonheur. De quel droit pouvait-il le prendre à des bons gens comme son cousin Dudley ?

Mais sinon, il ne s'en souciait pas plus que cela. Ils l'appelaient, lui demandaient de venir leurs tenir compagnie puisque presque personnes dans cet internat ne le faisait.

Il n'avait plus que deux longues semaines à tenir pour être loin de sa famille. Mais il s'y accrochait de toutes ses forces.

Des pas se faisaient entendre dans le couloir. Il se mordit la langue en les entendants s'arrêter devant sa porte. Des bruits de verrous et la porte s'ouvrir, brusquement.

Dans la petite ouverture, comme il le savait déjà, se tenait son oncle, plus gros que jamais, mais le voir le faisait encore frissonner de peur. Sa punition pour mauvais comportement arrivait enfin, pour son plus grand malheur.

Être enfermé ne suffisait pas, il le savait, mais il avait tout de même espéré. Son oncle avança, détacha sa ceinture et s'approcha de lui. C'est alors que les coups commencèrent à tomber, l'un après l'autre, sans grandes poses.

Bientôt, d'autres, venant d'objets non identifiés ou venant des pieds et mains de son oncle, suivirent. Il ferma les yeux et essaye tant bien que mal à ne pas y penser. A oublier ces actes, ce monde qui l'entoure.

L'air manquant commençait à le faire étouffer, le gouffre à l'envahir et, après une bonne demi-heure, il perdit connaissance dans la douleur tandis que son oncle continuait

Tout d'un coup, une sensation de brûlure le réveilla. Il cria. La douleur était trop présente alors que le fer à repasser lui brûler la peau. Une cascade salée coulait le long de ses joues sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

Il n'en pouvait plus et l'obscurité l'envahit de nouveau pour son plus grand bonheur.

C'est alors que les cauchemars commencèrent à la tourmenter, comme à chaque fois que le noir au début réconfortant l'entourait. Son prénom hurlé par une femme, une lumière verte puis un rire gras, sadique, des coups pleuvant, monstre ! Immondice ! Anormal !

Puis, plus rien, plus de douleur. Une atmosphère rassurante, apaisante. Une mélodie qui le calma, une main caressant ses cheveux noirs. Son prénom prononcé de nouveau mais tendrement cette fois ci et par une voix masculine.

Il papillonna des yeux, tentant de les ouvrir, mais, une forte luminosité l'aveugla. Il les rouvrit et vit au dessus de lui, une homme, assez jeune, lui ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau si ce n'était ses yeux chocolats pétillant anormalement de malice en temps normal. Il le regardait avec inquiétude tout comme la jeune femme rousse aux yeux si semblable aux siens. La femme était tout simplement magnifique et possédant une regard doux, maternel.

Le plus jeune tenta de se relever mais deux mains puissantes l'en empêchèrent. La femme lui souri. De longues minutes passèrent sans que quiconque n'ose prendre la parole et briser le silence. Puis, la femme parla sous le regard tendre et amoureux de la troisième personne présente.

Elle lui parla, lui dit qui ils étaient, ce qu'ils étaient, des sorciers et que par la même occasion, lui aussi. Elle lui raconta sa vue, pourquoi ils l'avaient tout les deux abandonné. La raison de leur mort, ou plutôt de leur assassinat lors de cette fatidique nuit du 31 octobre. Ce qui pesait dorénavant sur lui.

Et, pour la première fois de son existence, il se permit de pleurer sans honte car c'était des larmes de joies.

Il avait enfin une famille, qui n'était pas du tout comment lui avaient son oncle Vernon et sa tante Pétunia. Une vraie famille qui l'aimait même s'ils étaient morts.

Cependant, il commençait à se réveiller et il paniqua. Il n'avait aucune envie de retourner dans la réalité, il voulait rester avec son père et sa mère. Mais il partait, il le sentait et rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. Ses parents l'embrassèrent et lui dirent qu'ils l'aimaient et ils lui firent promettre de vivre, d'essayait de trouver d'autres sorciers comme Rémus Lupin, Sirius Black ou bien Albus Dumbledore.

Les murs de sa chambre étaient maintenant tous apparus. Les larmes séchèrent sur ses joues. Il inscrivit le plus possible les deux visages et voix de Lily et James Potter dans sa mémoire. Il ne voulait surtout pas les oublier.

Malgré la douleur, il se releva et se posta à la fenêtre.

Demain, il partira, il retrouvera ces sorciers dont ses parents venaient de lui parler. Il ne reviendra plus jamais ici, dans cette maison où tous ses mauvais souvenirs de trouvaient. Il recommencera tout depuis le débit. Son enfance ne sera qu'un lointain souvenir. Plus rien, plus de coups des ses oncles et de son cousin. Il sera libre. Plus qu'il ne l'aura jamais été.

Foi de Harry James Potter !


End file.
